


Seeing Red

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma has never been good at controlling her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** supernova

A little voice at the back of Padma's head insisted that the middle of campus was probably not the best place for this. Unfortunately, it was far too late for the little voice to have any say in things. Padma had lost focus on anything other than how furious she was with Mike. She was dimly aware of people staring, the annoying whiny quality her voice took on as she got more and more enraged, and Mike cringing like an idiot.

"Don't walk away from me," she yelled irrationally as Mike made his excuses and turned to go.

When he didn't stop, she flung the only thing she had to hand (a half empty can of Lilt) at his head. It connected with a slosh and fizzed up all over him. Mike stopped and turned slowly on the spot. He looked so angry and pathetic with the sticky drink trickling down his face that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Great, Padma," he said with an exasperated huff, "that's just fantastic."

As he walked off she finally noticed just how many people had been watching. Her eyes locked with those of one in particular.

"Coffee?" George asked with an amused smirk.

Padma smiled and followed him away from the dispersing crowd.

"Or maybe I should keep you away from beverages of any kind," George mused, "might not be such a good idea with your mood swings."

Padma grinned, blushed and punched him on the arm in quick succession.


End file.
